ifunny_destroyersfandomcom-20200214-history
Monty
"Your attempt at 'civilizing the world' has gotten you nowhere. You claim dominion over the entire world, but you rule nothing. You're just an idiot wearing a mask. And that's all you'll ever be. An idiot. Go ahead and do me a favor, idiot. Kill me. End this. I'm not a coward like you are." - Monty to McCheese 'Monty '(also called '''The Devil '''by Shadowman and McCheese) is well known for restarting the Order of the Destroyers after the toppling of McDonaldLand, and training the future leader of the Destroyers, Raul Menendez, a young Nicaraguan man. He also raised Diego Necalli secretively. He was killed by Zavala JewishSurname. Overview Beginning of Time Doctor Monty was one of the first beings to come into existence in the original Dimension known as Agartha, alongside some other beings, such as Noble, and the Funnyman. His first words (which were also the first words to ever be said) were: "What is the upping? Dawg!". Relationship with Noble During his time in Agartha, Noble and Monty decided to hook up. However, Monty allowed his sexual urges to get the best of him, and attempted to rape Noble. Xhe immediately broke up with Monty, calling him an "autistic rapelord". In a fit of rage, Monty proceeded to sperg-out, banishing Noble from Agartha in the process. This was around the time the Revolts in Agartha occurred against the Wrathful One. De-Facto Ruler of Agartha Now that Noble was exiled, Monty gained an extreme amount of power, ascending him to near god-hood. At this point, he was able to do whatever he wanted in the multiverse, and was able to create anything he desired in Agartha. Monty decided that it would be best if he ruled Agartha as a "God-President", creating and making Agartha plentiful, but helping the rest of the newly born multiverse with small nudges, interfering only slightly. Destroyers When the First One returned to Agartha, he was shocked to discover that Monty had taken control of Agartha, proclaiming himself as a god. However, he saw how well Monty was handling his godhood, and decided that the best course of action would be to just let Monty control Agartha, as it was relatively peaceful and prosperous. The First One pledged his army's loyalty to Monty, giving Monty authority over the original Order of the Destroyers. Peacetime At this point, most of modern history occurred in the multiverse, without much interference with Monty. He focused his time on making Agartha peaceful and happy, and spending his free-time doing things he enjoyed, including golfing, drinking, and writing poems Interference against McCheese Monty was informed of McCheese's domination of the multiversal hub, Earth, in a specific dimension by the ruthless dictator McCheese. Monty, realizing that the Order of Destroyers had collapsed and was killed off by McCheese, decided that it was time for him to fully intervene. When entering this alternate dimension where the Destroyers were once stationed, he found his power greatly diminished, but he still remained as one of the most powerful beings in that universe. He met up with Taras Kul, and a few other recruits that were helping him build a new Destroyers organization, and decided that he would temporarily take the leadership role of the Destroyers. With his new-found comrades, Monty funded Resistance movements, and eventually formed The Resistance, a military alliance composed of various militant groups and factions that were opposed to McDonaldLand's tyranny. He led a massive revolt against the government, and in the process, defeated McCheese (seemingly) forever, blowing his head off with a shotgun and sending his soul directly to Hell. How he is able to access Hell at ease is unknown. Meeting and Raising Diego Wandering about the US-Mexico border, Monty found a helpless baby laying alone in the desert. Noting the nametag on the baby saying "Diego Necalli", Monty realized that the boy had been abandoned by his parents. Feeling sympathy for the baby, he took the baby away from the desert and took the boy to his house to be raised in Agartha. Despite being strict and making Diego perform many chores, he was very close with the boy and gave him many gifts to make him happy. Despite him hating mostly everyone else, he saw in Diego an opportunity to finally make a legacy out of himself, and he did. The Funny Temple WIP Second Great Fortnite War Monty did not participate much in the Great Fortnite War, but he did help lead the final assault on the Ice King's Castle, where he witnessed the death of Noble. Despite his previous hostile feelings towards Noble, due to still being bitter about their past, he was saddened that he would never be able to speak to Noble again, wishing that he could "apologize to him for how much of a sperg I used to be". Death and Legacy A few years after the Second Great Fortnite War, he was taking a massive shit in his hut when he was killed by a tomahawk missile sent by Zavala JewishSurname and the Shitposting Brigade. He is remembered by the remaining Destroyers as a great hero. Relationships Noble He was once in a romantic relationship with Noble, but the relationship was ended after Monty (while drunk) attempted to rape Noble. The two cut contact for thousands of years, before setting their differences aside to stop Bobo Icemek. Unfortunately, Monty's newfound friendship with his ex was irreparably destroyed after Noble joined Sheev Palpatine in his conquest of Fortnitia. He remembers Noble negatively, stating that he "deserved to die". McCheese Monty has always hated McCheese, even during his time as a Destroyer. He was not surprised that McCheese betrayed the Destroyers, and actively led the remaining Destroyer survivors against McCheese's rule over the Earth. He, along with the remaining Destroyers, celebrated the death of McCheese at the hands of Taras Kul. If he were still alive, he probably would be pissed to know that McCheese has returned from the dead. Raul Menendez Monty considered Raul to be his best friend, and was Raul's mentor during his leadership of the Destroyers. He enjoyed living with Raul in the Funny Temple and thought he was one of the only people who "got him". He was the last person Monty ever saw. Diego Necalli Monty raised Diego as his adoptive father. While he initially only felt sympathy for the child, and planned to only raise him so that he could go out into society, he soon grew extremely close with the boy and began to look at him as his real son. He would go on to platonically love his adopted son, and would miss him during his time at the Funny Temple. Kenny Monty liked to spend time with Kenny, even though he didn't spend a lot of time with him much. Trivia * Doctor Monty is commonly referred to by other characters as the Devil. ** This is not the case, but he is close friends with the actual Devil. * He claims to be an extension of what he says is "the God of Abraham". Category:Male Category:Keeper Category:Destroyers Category:Veteran Category:MIA Category:Homosexual Category:Primordial Category:Agarthan Category:Deities Category:Deceased